The limiting criterion when charging, in particular quick charging, an energy store of an electrically driven vehicle is the contact temperature the charging plug of the charging device and the vehicle connection. As a result of the drop in voltage of the plug connection the plug connection between the charging plug and the vehicle connection heats by a corresponding temperature delta. In order to achieve high performance levels when charging electric vehicles, a cooling means is integrated into the charging plug and the cooling lines are led through the charging cable. For example, DE 10 2010 050 562 B3, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a device for charging an electric vehicle in which a plug which can be connected to the vehicle to be charged is connected to a cooling circuit in order to cool at least part of the plug.
There is therefore constant need to simplify the design of the plug and the charging line of a charging device for an energy store of an electrically driven vehicle.